Burning Wings
by wishesdreams
Summary: After Fang left Max focused fully on saving the world. When she succeeded the Flock broke up and found their families. What happens when they reunite six years later? And when Max see's the guy she no longer loves, how will it affect her? Taking place after the book Fang. Disclaimer: i do not own Maximum Ride.
1. Chapter 1

My life had gone on. I didn't die or cry for days on end. I kept working. The Voice had been bothering me, constantly telling me to stay on track. I have to save the world and if you don't know that by now go back to the beginning. Like seriously, I've complained about it enough. But since he left I've done it. I saved the world from it's own self-destruction. The Flock and I stopped the School and Itex.

That said we went back to looking for our families. Nudge is with her parents and said she'd keep in touch. Gazzy and Angel found their parents not long after that. Their parents even took Iggy in. And guess who that left me with. Dylan. Uhhhh. Sometimes I truly hate my life.

It's been six years since I've seen the Flock. Well except Angel, she keeps in contact and comes to visit when she can sneak away. I've changed my look so I'm virtually unrecognizable. I died my hair black and got blue contacts. See not at all like myself.

"Max!" I hear as I try to stay asleep. "Max wake up!"

My bedroom door swung open and Dylan stood in the doorway. I rolled over and pulled my pillow over my head.

"Max, get up. You're going to be late for work." I ignored him and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Max!" he yelled at me, prying the pillow from my arms.

"Go away Dylan. I don't have work until seven."

"Either way it's 1:30 and Ella called." Is it sad that I live with someone I despise?

"Fine. I'll get up. You win." I surrender not in the mood to argue.

"I always do." He smirks at me before leaving the room. I really truly hate him… even if he's all I have. I dragged myself out of bed and took a hot shower. I threw on a black tank and some dark jeans. I grabbed my cell and called my sister.

"Hey Maxie." She answered.

"Hey Ells what's up?" I say as I let my head hang off the edge of my bed.

"Not much, mom just wanted to know if you and Dylan could make it for dinner tonight, she said she wanted to talk to you. So I used that as an excuse to call my big sister," she giggled.

"Tell her we'll come but she can't say a word about me and Dylan getting together, it's not happening."

"First its supposed to be Dylan and I not me and Dylan and second you do understand that you live with the guy."

"Yes and you know if I could avoid that I would."

"Yeah and I don't get it, he's hot!"

"Then you take him."

"Oh come on Max, just because Fa…"

"Don't Ella. That's not why I'm not with Dylan."

"Yeah sure it's not," she scoffs. We talked for a few hours and before I knew it, it was six.

"Um, Ella, I have to go, we'll be there around ten."

"Bye, see you then." She hung up and I hopped off my bed. I pulled on my black lace up boots and my leather jacket.

"Dylan! I'm leaving. Oh and we're having dinner at my moms."

"Okay."

I walk out the door and get in my car. When I get to the restaurant I work at, I hear my friend Liz.

"Maxie, you're early! It's a freaking miracle!" she laughs as I walk into the kitchen.

"Ha ha, so freaking funny," I snap.

"You're working the bar tonight." Did I mention that she's also my boss?

"Yeah, yeah. I take it you need someone now?"

"Yes please." She smiles sweetly at me reminding me of how my baby Angel used to do that to get her way.

"I'll be out in a minute."

I worked for a few hours when something unusual happened. It was about nine and I was finishing up my shift. I saw three guys walk in and they looked oddly familiar. They came and sat at the bar.

"I'll have a scotch," a guy with almost black hair and onyx eyes says to me.

"Beer," the strawberry blond says.

"I'll have the same," the youngest boy says.

"I.D.'s," I say not believing all of them are twenty-one.

"Nice try squirt you're fifteen," I say to the little blond boy who glared at me like Gazzy used to. I got the other two their drinks and got the kid a soda. I started getting ready to leave when the dark haired boy stopped me.

"Um, I'm looking for a girl named Max Ride, does she work here?" he asks. Crap I knew they looked familiar.

"No, sorry I don't know a girl named Max," I shrug feeling my heart rate slowly speed up. How the hell did they find me!

"Oh alright." he says. And here I never thought I'd ever see his smart-ass face again. I slipped into the back.

"Liz I'm leaving."

"Oh got a special night with the boy toy?"

"We're not together and no. I'm having dinner at my moms."

"You know you love him. Good luck though."

I roll my eyes and head home to change. I see some shadows over the moon but figure it's just some clouds. I get to my door and walk inside.

"What the…" the lights wouldn't turn on. I sigh and use one of my newer abilities. And before you ask yes I still get new abilities every once in a while. I sent an electrical current through the system and turned the lights on. I take off my jacket before hearing: "Well, don't you look familiar?" Shit. I turn just in time to catch the punch I knew he would throw.

"Really Ig? I thought I taught you better than to announce your presence before the attack?"

"Crap," he says under his breath before being thrown across the room.

"Oh Max," I spin and jumped back as Nudge's foot missed my face by inches.

"Have none of you learned?" I snap. She jumped, snapping out her wings to give her the advantage. Rookie move. She attempted a roundhouse kick but I grabbed her wings pinching them before tossing her out the back door, which was open from their break in. I saw Gazzy and Angel hiding in the hall not stupid enough to take the chance of fighting me. Smart!

"And that leaves…" I was unable to finish the sentence because at that moment a pair of legs hit my back knocking the air out of me and making me stumble. I turn to see the one person I never wanted to see again. Guess. Just guess. If you guessed Fang, you'd be correct.

"Ready for a real fight?" he smirks. Before I can give him a snarky remark he dives for me and we fall over the couch. We roll on the ground for a while before he pinned me.

"Always was stronger than you." He laughed. "And come on, all black? Max we both know that that's my thing."

"Shut up you son of a bitch." I say, then punch him square in the jaw disorienting him long enough to push him over and pin him.

"Always was more strategic than you." I smirk.

"Strategy doesn't help when your opponents expecting it." He then flipped me over and pinned me again.

"Max give up, we both know how this ends."

"Yeah with me kicking you out of my house!" I knee him where the sun don't shine and he collapses. I shove him off and stand.

"Anyone else want to take a shot?" When no one answered I looked at Angel and Gazzy.

"Uh-oh." A now thirteen year-old Angel says, her blue eyes widening.

"Angel!" I scream.

"Shit!" she runs to an open window and spreads her wings ready to soar. I pinch them how I had Nudge's.

"Nice try."

"Max, let me explain." She bites out in obvious pain.

"You have three minutes until I have to beat him some more." I say nodding back to Fang.

"Okay, so I had a vision that the world is in danger again, and you have to save it again." She said at Nudge speed.

"So you brought everyone to my door?"

"Well I knew you wouldn't just do it automatically."

_Trust her Max, she's telling you part of the truth._

"Goddam it!" I scream. The Voice. It always has to be The Voice.

"Shut up Voice." I grumble.

"See it's telling you, you have to save the world right?" Angel smiles. "And you never go against The Voice."

"Fine I'll help, but why'd you get the whole Flock?"

"Because this is going to take all of us." Angel says, eyes pleading with me.

"God Max," Iggy says walking over, rubbing his neck. "I thought you hated Fang, not me."

"Oh Igs I don't hate you, I just wont let you win a fight." I say rubbing his arm as he stood beside me. "Still blind?" I joke.

"Shut up." He snaps.

"Ooh, snippy now aren't you?"

"Yes, he is." Gazzy chimes in.

"You!" I say and he instantly looks terrified. "How dare you come to where I work and think you could get alcohol?"

"I… Uh…"

"Gazzy, she's just trying to scare you." Angel informs her brother.

"True but once I figured out it was you I wanted to smack you." I tell him.

"Will somebody let me in? I mean seriously it's freezing. Why is it so cold? It's only September. I'm shivering here. And my wings hurt like a lot. And my head hurts. Are you listening to me?" Nudge yells.

"I got her." Gazzy says walking away.

"Ever the Nudge Channel." I sigh.

"Well I'm glade to see you're making up with everyone, so while you're in a good mood…"

"Don't! I still want you out. Now!" I yell at the now standing Fang.

"Wait just a second, you were just playing nice with everyone, why are you snapping at me?"

He did not just ask me that!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (Oh hell no)

"Why am I snapping at you? Wow, you're dumber than I remember." I glare at him.

"Come on Max."

"How do you not know why I hate you?"

"Hate me? Last time I saw you, you loooooved me."

"Shut up. That was almost seven years ago. Give it up."

"Fang… I suggest stopping." Angel whispers.

"Why? And why do you hate me? What did I… wait is this because I left? If it is, that's ridiculous, it's been years and I did it for the Flock."

"For the Flock? Are you kidding me? First of all that wasn't your decision, and second of all…"

"Wait just a second, I made a decision of what I thought was best."

"But I was leader if I thought there was a problem I would have said something."

"But you weren't and as second in command I made a choice that you were too compromised to make."

"Too compromised? What are we spies or something? And either way, my second in command left and I was left to do everything myself!"

"Oh please, you had Iggy, Nudge, and Dylan, I had thought you could handle it. It's not like you relied on me that much."

"Yes she did Fang!" Angel yells before I can say anything. "She needed you! We all did! You may have been dating Max, but she wasn't the only one whose heart broke when you left!" she turned and ran out the back porch.

"Nice one Fang. You just know exactly what to say don't you?" I growl before running after her.

When I didn't see her I knew where she'd be hiding. A few years back, when I first moved here, Angel and I convinced Dylan to help us build a tree house for when she came. We used to spend nights up there to remind ourselves of how things used to be. When either of us wanted space from everyone we'd end up there.

"Hey." I say as I step through the door.

"Hi." She whispers.

"Are you okay?"

"Just peachy."

"What happened back there?"

"He was just being so oblivious and so crude. It bothered me. He had no right." Her voice is barely louder than a whisper.

"I know. But then I always felt that way." She laughed.

"He thought he was doing what was best and that he would only really hurt you, but he hurt all of us, including me. I felt as close to him as I did you."

"Did?"

"Well yeah we're closer now than we were then."

"Very true."

"We should head back. Thanks for coming after me Max."

"Always sweetie." I kissed her head before we both stood up and took off towards the house. As we got closer I heard screaming. Then I heard Dylan. Shit! Angel and I look at each other and I knew shit just hit the fan. I land on the back porch and run in just as I see Dylan's fist go back.

"Stop!" I scream jumping between him and Fang.

"What the hell is he doing here? What are any of them doing here?"

"It's a long story, but it's ok." He looked way past pissed. "Dylan, I want to kill him probably more than you do right now, but we have to get the full story first." As I finish my sentence my phone starts to ring. Ella. Dam it.

"What Ella?" I snap.

"Where are you guys?"

"Uh, we got a little side tracked."

"Wait what?"

"Yeah, we'll leave in a…"

"Oh my gosh, you and Dylan actually got together!" my sister screams. Apparently it was loud enough for everyone to hear, because Iggy and Gazzy broke down laughing, Dylan smiled, and Fang grimaced.

"No Ella, we had some surprise guest."

"Oh no, we'll leave if you guys want time to yourselves." Iggy laughs. I glare at him then remember that he can't see it.

"I'm glaring at you Iggy."

"Whatever." He laughs.

"Oh my gosh! Iggy's there?"

"Yeah Ells he's here." She squealed in my ear.

"Here Iggy, it's for you." I say handing him the phone. They start talking and I turn back to the idiots about to fight. Fang still glared.

"So you guys are a thing now?" he growls through clenched teeth.

"And what if we are?" I snap.

"Nothing, just think you deserve better."

"Oh and you know what's best for me how?"

"Well I know you better than any one."

"No you don't. You know who I was. I'm not that girl anymore."

"Yeah well the Max I know wouldn't fall for his shit."

"Well unlike you he stuck around."

"And we're back to this."

"Yeah because you're a giant dick trying to control my life when you should be off dying in a hole or something."

"I'm not trying to control your life, I just wants what's best for you."

"Yeah that's why you made my best friend and support system disappear."

"Hey I'm still who I've always been."

"No you aren't. The day you walked out of my life the person I knew died, because the Fang I knew and loved wouldn't hurt his family like that."

"Um, Max, this might be a bad time but Ella wants you." Iggy says holding out the phone.

"Tell her we'll be there soon. Dylan, lets get ready to go to my moms." I say.

"She wants to know if you want to bring us?" Iggy asks.

"Sure tell her to make room for you guys if you want my moms cooking."

"Yes." They all proclaim.

"Max I think we should reschedule and deal with this." Dylan grounds out, his lips barley moving.

"Lets just go. It'll be fine."

"But…"

"Please Dylan." I say giving him the bambie eyes.

"But Max…"

"Come on Dyl." Angel says coming to stand next to him.

"Fine but I now hate you both." He says turning to get ready.

"No you don't." I yell.

"Yeah, I know." He says before his door slammed shut.

"Now I get it." Fang says.

"Get what?"

"Why you kept him around, it was because he does everything you say."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is."

"I'm not having this argument with you. Nudge, you want a change of cloths?"

"Yes please."

"I'm right and you know it." Fang yells as Nudge Angel and I walk away.

"Whatever."

About an hour later I pulled up to my moms house. I had changed into some purple dress Ella had insisted I get a week ago. I had leant Nudge a pair of jeans and a shirt I hadn't known I even had. Angel and Dylan had changed as well but I didn't really give it any thought.

"Hey Maxie." Ella said when she answered the door.

"Why does everyone call me that?"

"Because we all know you hate it."

"Touché." I walk in and hug my mom as everyone else followed. I hear some shrieks.

"Nudge!"

"Ella!" then they shrieked again.

"Well that's not fun." Iggy says as he walks to the door. "I'm already blind I don't need to be deaf too."

"Iggy!" My sister yells as she jumps into his arms nearly tackling him. Gazzy squeezed past followed by Angel and Fang.

"Wow, you got the whole Flock together hu?" my mom says to me worried.

"To my dismay." I whisper. "Angel brought them and I nearly killed three of them."

"Maximum!"

"Hey they ambushed me." I laugh.

"Yeah I'm sure they did." She laughed in agreement. I noticed Fang standing in the corner staring at me, Dylan, and mom whilst Gazzy went on about god knows what. I glared at him and he rolled his eyes at me.

"Max," Dylan's voice was low in my ear as he wrapped an arm around my waist. "We need to talk."

I see Fang burning holes in the back of Dylan's skull.

"Yeah, sure." He leads me out side with a devilish grin. Once we get outside I turn and face him. "Why do I feel like you did that just to piss off Fang?"

"Why do I know you went along with it for that reason exactly?"

"Fair enough. So what's up?"

"Um, well here's the thing…"

"Oh god. Dylan, there's a thing?"

"Max seriously."

"Okay, okay I'll try to be serious."

"Thank you."

"So what's the thing?"

"I'm getting a promotion at work."

"Oh cool. That's amazing."

"Yeah, but there's a slight issue."

"How could there be an issue?"

"It's in New York." He flinched as if I'd punch him or something.

"New York?" I ask.

"Yeah…"

"Max, dinner's ready." Nudge says from the door.

"We'll talk about it later." I whisper to Dylan and head inside.

After we all ate our five servings each Iggy and Ella disappeared to "catch up." I think we all know what that means… anyway, Nudge had started rambling to Dylan about the color teal and how it's, and I quote "totally his color." I forgot how much Nudge truly talked, although maybe it's just because it's been six years. My mom was chatting with Angel, probably getting details about Fang and all that stuff. I sat on the couch with Gazzy as he told me how he was developing a new bomb that exploded in three parts after releasing a gas, and I was too afraid to ask what kind. But then I was barley listening as I could feel a pair of eyes burning a hole in my back and watched as Dylan wordlessly threatened the owner of said eyes.

"The only problem is my sucky parents found it and took it away so I have to rebuild it, which totally sucks because it took me three months to get as far as I did."

"Awe sorry bud. Well you and Ig can work on it a mile from the house if you guys are staying."

"Yeah, we're staying. None of us are stupid enough to go against Angel."

"What?"

"Well, she told us to come so we did. Don't get me wrong I'm glad to see you but I didn't know what was going on until she told you."

"Huh."

He continued telling me about life after we split up. I continued wanting to turn around and punch Fang.

"Dylan." He looks over. "I'm gonna go get Iggy so we can leave." He nods and I get up to find my sister and Iggy. I go down the hall to Ella's room and knock on the door.

"Guys, we gotta go so wrap it up." I yell through the door. I turn to start back to the door and run into something. Something very solid and very dark.

"We need to talk…now." Fang says.

"Um, no." I side step to go around him but he predicts the move and does the same.

"Now, Max."

"Well I can't right now so how about we talk, oh I don't know… never."

"Max." he grumbles as I push past him. "Max!"

"Not now Fang." I walk out to the living room and give my mom a hug before ushering everyone out.

"Iggy, now! Lets go!"

When they finally came out I noticed my sisters shirt was inside out and that both of them had very messed up hair I gave my sister a look that made her blush before I hugged her. When the door closed I smacked Iggy.

"Ow, what was that for?" he whined.

"That was for you screwing my little sister."

"Hey we didn't get that far!" I smacked him again, as if that made me feel any better.

"Okay, I'm sorry, Max. I'm a dude that has effing hormones. Sue me." I roll my eyes as I get to the car.

"I'm gonna take a fly, we'll talk later." I whisper in the open window where Dylan sat in the driver seat.

"Kay, see you at the house." I nod then turn around and take off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, **

**Thanks for all the reviews. You're amazing! I'm glade you like it.**

**Sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors. **

**So… on with the story! **

Chapter 3 (changing tides)

Flying. It must be the most amazing feeling; no it is the most amazing feeling. Nothing has the same affect. The rush is the best thing in the universe. I absolutely love it.

I soared through the sky enjoying the fresh night air and the freedom of being alone. The wind whipped my now black hair around my face as I pulled in my wings and dropped before catching myself once again and flying high. It was like a drug to me. The more I had of it the better I felt and the more I want, and if I don't have it I go through withdraws.

Best thing to happen me in months, however, because this is my life, it could not last. As I flew through the air I let my guard down. That is the only reason someone had knocked me out of the sky. Would you like to guess who it was?

"We need to talk."

Anyone want to take a guess?

"In your dream hot shot."

Come on this is an easy one.

"Max, now!"

We both know you know it.

"No, Fang. Never gonna happen. Now let go before we both die!"

And there it is. Fang. The person I hate most in the world. Did you get it right? If you did, good for you… if not, you're stupid.

"Max, just talk to me."

"Over my dead body, you jack ass."

"Goddam it." He whispers as he opens his jet-black wings into the night sky to soften the crash. Let me tell you, it helped nothing.

"Let me go ass hole." I yell as he holds me down.

"No Max. You're talking to me whether you like it or not."

"What the hell is your problem, you jerk?" I yell at him fuming.

"You are. Goddam it Max, I'm sorry that I hurt you but I'm trying to fix it."

"Yeah well one conversation isn't gonna fix shit between us."

"Yeah but if you would give me a chance we could fix things."

"Well maybe I don't want that. Maybe I'd be better off never seeing you again. Maybe I like things how they are now and don't want it to go back to when I was fourteen and had to learn how to survive, or when I relied on anyone or had to protect anyone. Maybe you should think about things like that before doing what you want!"

His face fell from anger to disappointment. The grief showed in his eyes. I had broken him. I broke him like he broke me. This is the moment I craved for years, so why doesn't it feel right? My heart broke when I saw the pain I had caused him. But why? He disserved it. He killed me and everything I knew. Why do I feel so bad?

"Maybe you should look at things from the perspective of others and not just your own. Maybe Maya was right." He said standing and starting to walk away.

"Who?"

"Maya, or you know her as the second Max, your clone. She always said you were selfish, maybe she was right."

"So you left me to be with my copy cat?"

"That's what you took from that?" he screamed. "Why did I ever have feelings for you?"

"I ask myself that very question everyday of my life." I scoff.

"Oh so you don't know why I liked you either?"

"I meant why I liked you dipshit."

"Oh that I remember."

"Really? I wonder why?" I say sarcastically.

"Well, all the girls fall for my charm." He smirks.

"Charm? Ha! You mean idiotic, over self confidence and hyper-ego."

"Woa did Max just use intelligent language?"

"Shut up. God why did I ever like you?"

"You really don't remember?"

"No, I don't understand why I thought you'd be good for me."

"Well maybe you need a reminder."

Before I could say another word he grabbed me and kissed me like never before. It's like I was fifteen again. I was back to a time where all I could do was think about Fang. I relaxed in his arms as his lips move in rhythm with my own. I finally broke away and saw his face had softened.

"Remember now?" I didn't answer his smartass comment. Yes I remembered. I just hated that he could do that to me. How is it all he had to do was kiss me and I was like putty in his hands? What the hell!

"Uh, Max… did you develop the ability to change your appearance?"

"What? Why would you think that?"

"Because before I kissed you had black hair and blue eyes now… not so much."

I pulled out my phone and checked and he was right. I was back to my dirty blond hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Dam it." I gasp.

"I know, you actually look approachable again." He smirked.

"Whatever. I'm going home." I took off leaving him behind.

I landed a block away from the house and started walking.

"So does Dylan know?" Fang asks landing and catching up with me.

"Seriously? So I'm back to never getting to be fully alone? Fantastic."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Why should I answer your question?"

"He has no idea does he?"

"Not answering." I say in a sing-song-y tone.

"Wow, the poor dimwit thinks he knows you better than anyone. Jokes on him, I still know you better."

"No you don't." I say speeding up to get away from him.

"So he knows?"

"I didn't say that."

"So I'm right?"

"No, you don't know me. You know who I was and what my past is, but you don't know me."

"Yes I do. You're still Max, no matter what you say, or believe."

"Max is my name not who I am."

"But it is who you are and no matter how much you deny it, you are still the girl I grew up with, even if she's slightly shattered." I stopped in my tracks and turned to face him.

"And why do you think that?" I spat.

"Because, as I said, I know you. And whether you like it or not I always will." He smirked and continued walking.

"Oh hell no! You are not walking away from me!"

"Oh so you can walk away but I can't?"

"That's how it's always been, that's how it will always be. Now stop being a smart-ass!"

"But it's what I do best," he pouts.

"Yeah well all it does is piss me off even more."

"That's why I do it." I glare at him. "See there's the old Max."

"No, I never lost my glare or way of threatening."

"Oh my gosh. Are you being civil with me?" he gasps.

"Enjoy it while it last's because trust me it won't."

"Sure it will, because you loooove me."

"Okay, you just killed me being civil." I punched him in the arm and ran ahead. As I walked up the driveway I noticed an extra car.

"Shit." My whole body tensed as I recognized Liz's car.

"Wow, you've gotten faster." Fang says out of breath. "Woa, why are your eyes green and your hair purple?"

"Um, hold on." I shut my eyes and concentrated. I checked the camera on my phone and my hair and eye color were back to how they were on a daily basis now.

"Okay that's freaky."

"Shut up, at least I didn't give myself a tan. That's just disturbing to watch." I say walking to the door.

"You're kidding?" Liz's voice comes from the living room.

"Nope, I wanted to kill her." Nudge says.

"Yeah Max was different then," Iggy laughed.

"Oh you were just as bad." Nudge laughs.

"And apparently I'm gonna have to kill both of you," I break their little laughing fest causing Nudge to jump behind Angel.

"Oh yeah hide behind the baby." I laugh.

"Not a baby." Angel protested.

"But you are the baby of the group." Her big brother points out.

"Shut up Gazzy!" she tosses a pillow at his head and accidently hit Dylan instead.

"Angel!" he shouts throwing a pillow at her and hitting Nudge. She then tossed a pillow at Dylan and hit Gazzy who then missed Nudge and hit Iggy.

"Oh sure hit the blind guy that can't fight back." Iggy fake cries. We all grab pillows and throw them at him, even Fang and I.

"Okay, okay I surrender!" he shouts putting his hands up. Liz ran over to me smiling wide.

"OMG! I love your friend! Why have I never met them before?"

"This is the first time I've seen most of them in years."

"And why didn't I know they existed?"

"Never came up."

"Max! Help!" Iggy's screams broke our conversation.

"Nah, I'm good."

"Why not?"

"One word: Ella." He didn't say anything but I threw a pillow at the group beating him up and motioned for them to stop.

"Well I just stopped by to give you this." Liz says still laughing as she hands me a piece of paper. "It's for Jonathan's twenty-first, gonna be fun." She does a little dance thing that was so funny I had to laugh.

"Oh god, he's gonna go crazy."

"Yep, it's for you and Dylan and if your friends are still here, anyone over twenty-one is cool."

"Awesome, we'll be there."

"Alright I'll be going, I have plans for the evening. Enjoy yourself." She says leaving.

"Okay boys and girls, what the hell did you tell her?" I snap. Iggy grins and Nudge gives a weak smile. "Nudge?"

"Oh just some stories from when we were little."

"How little?"

"Um, I was eight so you'd be eleven."

"What the hell did you tell her?"

"Some stuff I didn't know and am very happy to now know." Dylan smirked. "Well, goodnight." He stood and started to walk away. "Oh, and Max, I wish I had known you burned your first kitchen before letting you attempt to cook in this one." He walked off to his room.

"Hey this could be interesting, I can't get in trouble for this one." Fang says dropping himself onto the couch.

"Iggy!" I yell.

"What?" I throw a pillow at him.

"You are the only one who is old enough to remember that other than Fang, and as he pointed out, for once he can't get in trouble for it." Fang snickered at that and I slapped him.

_Max, let go of the cover. Trust me, it's draining you,_ Angels voice bounced through my head. I looked over at her and she nodded. I sighed and relaxed myself feeling my appearance change.

"Woa," All but Angel murmured.

"Yes, yes one of my abilities. Now this isn't over, but I need to sleep so tomorrow we finish this and Iggy, you are very close to being as hated as Fang."

"What?" he shouts.

"Dude welcome to the club. We have sarcasm." Fang smirks and I glare at him.

"Shut up. Oh and Ange, where are you staying?"

"Here?" she smiled sweetly.

"Angel!"

"What I didn't think you'd want to kill any of them."

"Okay fine, you and Nudge can share your room, Gazzy and Igs can sleep in the extra room. Fang you can sleep outside." I turn to walk away.

"No way in hell am I sleeping out freaking side."

"Fine Fangles sleep on the couch."

"Don't call me that."

"Okay Fnick." Iggy laughs.

"Uhhhh!" we both groan.

"Are you ever gonna let that slip up go already?" I sigh.

"Never!" I roll my eyes.

"Fine I'm going to bed. Night."

"Okay Maxie try to keep it down though some of us are actually gonna try to sleep." Iggy laughs and stands.

"Okay I hate you as much as Fang now."

"Yes! I'm not alone!" Fang screams punching the air.

"Yeah but if I start hating any more of you I'm gonna have to kick your asses out."

"Deal, now nobody piss off Max." he chuckles in a deep tone I had never heard before.

"Hey!" Dylan yells coming out in only a pair of sweats. "Keep it down, unlike the rest of y'all I have a job in the morning."

"Yeah then you get back at noon and wake me up like a devil." I laugh to myself.

"Well if I didn't you'd never wake up. Just go to bed it's bad enough waking you normally."

"No you wake me tomorrow you die. I don't have to work tomorrow."

"So?"

"So, if I'm sleeping I don't have to deal people."

"Whatever." Dylan shakes his head and rolls his eyes at me.

"You know you love me." I smile at him.

"Everyone knows I love you." He walks over to me and hugs me from behind, laying his head on my shoulder.

"Guys, do you mind getting a room?" Gazzy asks.

"Actually, we own this room. Got a problem leave." I smirk. "Now Dylan, let me go." He quickly stepped away.

"Well night." He turned and went back to his room.

"Yeah he loves you so much he didn't notice the change in appearance." Fang mumbled.

"I will kick you out." He put his hands up in surrender. "Now everyone should go to bed." And with that I went to my room without another word.

I can't sleep. Why can't I sleep? Is it because of the Flock? But they were silent. Why couldn't I sleep?

"Max?" I hear my sweet Angels voice as her head poke into the room.

"Yeah sweetie?"

"We can't sleep."

"We?"

"Hi" Nudge poked her head in above Angels.

"Come in." I sigh and sit up as they crawl onto my bed with me.

"Glade to know I'm not the only one that couldn't sleep." I mumble.

I lay down and Angel snuggled up to me. Nudge lay down on the other side of her and started talking. What a freaking shock? Even half asleep she doesn't shut up. It reminded me of when we were little and I'd cuddle Angel until she fell asleep. The next thing I knew I was out cold.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Max!" I hear before a pillow hit me.

"Max!" this time I caught the pillow.

"Hit me one more time ad I break your neck." I growl.

"Gazzy! I'm gonna kill you!" I hear Nudge and Angel yell as I hear Gazzy's cackle.

"Gazzy, what did you do?" Fang yelled.

"Max don't kill me but we kind of need your help." Iggy whispers. I groaned and stood up. Iggy stepped aside as I marched out of the room.

"What the hell is going on out here!" I yell as Nudge pinned Gazzy.

"Gazzy made my blush blow up!" Nudge screamed turning to face me. Her whole face was bright pink. I tried so hard not to laugh but it didn't work.

"Max!" she whined.

"Sorry, it's just really funny." I snort. Yes I snorted.

"Then Gazzy threw a bucket of water at me!" Angel screamed from Fangs arms. I arched a brow at him.

"She was a bigger threat than Nudge." He explained. I nod.

"Is Dylan here?" I ask.

"How the hell should I know?" Fan barked just before Angel's elbow collided with his ribs. She then flipped him.

"Nice one Ange. I'm glad someone learned something from me." I say turning and heading towards Dylan's room. I open the door and see his sleeping form.

"Dylan," I whisper, shaking him slightly, "wake up."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"I don't want to."

"Please. I need your help."

"With what?" he whines.

"Angel!" Fang yells.

"Gazzy!" his sister screeches.

"Woa watch out for the blind…"

"Shut up Iggy!" everyone yelled.

"That." I say answering his question.

"Ugh, fine, but you owe me." Dylan says getting up.

"Thank you." We go out in time for Dylan to catch Angel.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he asks her.

"Dylan!" I yell at him.

"She's thirteen. Get over it."

"I'm gonna kill him!" Angel struggles in Dylan's arms.

"I would let you kill all of them, but I think then Max would kill me. So I'm sorry I can't let you." He rambles.

"Dylan! Let me go!" she screeches.

"Ange, he wont let go and don't even think about doing what I know your thinking about doing." I tell her quickly before going over to help Fang pull Nudge off of Gazzy.

"You little twerp!" she said.

"Wow shortest sentence to ever come out of Nudges mouth." Fang scoffed.

"Wow longest sentence Fang has ever graced us with." Nudge remarks as we shove her onto the couch.

"If only." I mutter turning to the boy curled into the fetal position. "Gazzy, talk, now!"

"I may have thrown a stink bomb in the bathroom when the girls were in there." He whispers.

"Gazzy!" I yell. "That's my bathroom! Goddam it!"

"Sorry Max." I hear Nudge giggle then see her get up and whisper something to Fang making him smirk.

"What?" I ask scared of the answer. Angel started laughing now. What were they thinking?

"Ok you win." Dylan laughs letting go of Angel.

"So we all agree?" Angel laughs.

"Yes!" they all say.

"What?" I whine.

"Nothing, nothing. We just all agree that it's nice to have the old Max back. Max the leader." Iggy says.

"Don't get used to it. Once you people leave my life will go back to normal."

"Max, you're gonna save the world. There will never be anything normal in you life again, not that there was ever anything normal anyway." Angel informs me.

"God I hate my life." I sigh. "Well I'm gonna get some food then go to my moms, Ella and I had some plans. Ange, you want your normal?" I ask her heading to the kitchen.

"Yes please." She says following me.

"Wait is Max about to cook?" Iggy laughs. "Oh I gotta see this."

"Too bad you can't." Fang and I say at the same time.

"That's still freaky. Isn't that freaky? I mean who does that? How do you do that? Are one of you a telepath and not telling us? Oh, I want to be a telepath. That would be so amazballs! Zomygod now I wish I were Angel. Ooh hen I'd be able to make Gazzy slap himself. But that would be lame and…" Gazzy slapped his hand over Nudges mouth before she could continue.

"First, trust me when I say you don't want to be me. Second neither of them can read minds and you don't want to be in their heads, especially Fangs. Oh and I've gotten Gazzy to slap himself and it was hilarious, partially because it was in front of all of his friends." Angel answered her long ass rant.

I stifled a laugh as I pulled a pan out of the cabinet.

"Hey Max make me one too?" Dylan asks jumping up onto the counter next to me.

"Yeah sure. Don't you have work?"

"Shit!" he jumped of the counter and took off. "Can I get one to go?"

"Yeah, sure!" Angel giggled at my answer. "What?"

"Nothing, just heard something." I looked over and she looked at Fang then nodded towards where Dylan had gone.

_Oh god! Do I even want to know?_ I think to her.

_I don't know. It's pretty funny for Nudge and I though._ Right then Nudge looked at her and bit her lip holding back laughter.

_Crap._

"Don't worry Max." Angel says. And that scared


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (I'm gonna kill someone!)

"I swear they're going to kill me, Ella!" I spat as we sat down in the not so local Starbucks.

"Oh it can't be that bad."

"Yes it is. They woke me to solve their problems and Angle is scaring me. Like seriously, she keeps telling Nude, Iggy, Gazzy and Fang shit and not telling me. I wish they would leave."

"Don't say that Max. You know you love having them around. Just like old times right?"

"Yeah no. Fang's being an ass hole, Iggy is Iggy, Gazzy is playing pranks on the girls, Nudge never shuts up unless she's beating Gazzy, and Dylan just keeps giving me these looks telling me to get rid of them."

"Well I'm glade their back." Ella smiled.

"You're just happy to have your blind, sarcastic make-out partner back."

"I don't know what you are talking about." I raise a brow at her.

"Yeah, sure."

"Anyway, Max, they're like your family."

"They used to be my family. Now you and mom are my family."

"Max, come on. You're not even a little happy to have your Flock back?"

"Maybe a little, I just wish they'd act more mature so I don't have to take care of them. I mean Angel I get, she's my baby, but everyone else is acting as if nothing has changed over the past six years, but I have and I'm not a babysitter."

"True, but just give it a few days."

"If I can survive." I grumble.

"Dylan! I'm home!" I yell as I walk through the door.

"Max!" I hear Angels voice coming from the back yard. I head out and see everyone in my back yard… sparing. Oh god.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"What does it look like we're doing?" Fang says, as if I'm an idiot.

"Ha pined you." Nudge says pinning Iggy.

"Dam it when did you become stronger than me?" he asks, looking defeated.

"Probably around the time I became smarter than you." She smiles getting off of him.

"So always." I state joining the rest of the Flock.

"Rude!" Iggy snapped.

"Max, I want a rematch." Fang says ignoring Iggy.

"Yeah not happening."

"Why not? Scared you'll lose?"

"No I just promised Angel that I wont hurt you and I intend to keep that promise." I smirk ruffling Angel's hair.

"Oh so, confident are we?" Fang smirks.

"Sorry Ange, I'm breaking my promise." I growl. She sighs.

"I had a feeling you would." She sighed. I shrug off my leather jacket and hand it to Nudge who was ecstatic that she just pounded Iggy.

"Good girl." I whisper to her.

I take a fighting stance as Fang does the same. Before the first punch was thrown we were interrupted.

"FANG!" all of us look up.

"Shit." I hear Fang murmur.

"Fang! I'm going to kill you!" then I landed in front of me.

"Maya…" Fang sighs.

"No! What the hell is wrong with you!" she screams.

"You know I've been asking that same question for years." I say.

"Max." she snarls.

"Clone." I growl. Then I noticed something. In her arms… was a baby… with raven wings. I look at Fang then back to the kid then back to Fang.

"Oh hell no!" I turn and start toward the house after a minute Fang must have realized what I was thinking.

"Fuck! Max, it's not what you're thinking." He yells running after me.

"I don't care, I don't want to know. It is none of my business."

"Max!"

"Fang!" my voice screamed from behind us.

"Go." I tell him before entering my house. I faintly heard yelling from outside. I went to Dylan's room to talk to him and found him packing a bag.

"Dyl? What are you doing?" I ask from the doorway.

"I told you. I got that promotion at work. I leave for New York today."

"Wait what?"

"I tried to tell you but you kept pushing it off. Max, I want you to come with me but I have to leave like now. Please come with me?"

"Dylan… I can't. My life is here. My family is here. And I can't just leave."

"Come on Max. It's New York. We can start over. Come on it'll be fun." He tries to coax.

"I can't. Dylan I'm sorry."

"Well then I have to go. Sorry Max. If you change your mind you know where to find me." He says before leaving. His room was mostly empty. Un-freaking believable! Do none of the guys in my life understand the concept of a promise!

I went to my room to sulk at how sucky my life is. Things were so great just a few days ago, now everything's different.

"Max?" I hear Fang knocking on the other side of the door.

"Go the fuck away Fang!" I yell.

_Max, it's not what it seems. That baby wasn't Fang's._ Angel's voice comes into my head._ And I'm sorry about Dylan. Just let Fang in._

Some times I really hate that girl. I get up and open the door and see Fang leaning on the frame.

"Can I come in?" he asks.

"Look, Angel told me everything. It's cool. I'm not upset about that." I said going to close the door.

"Max, I know what you're upset about. Just let me in?" I went and sat on the bed. Fang came in and sat beside me.

"I have a deal." He starts. "Since Dylan is gone and I made Maya leave, what if we acted how we did before the school took Angel. The six of us living together, us pretending we never had any relationship, back to best friends and everything goes back to how it was. How's hat sound?"

"Please? That would make life so much easier." I whisper holding back the tears that continued to push their way to the surface.

"Then that's what we'll do. It all goes back to how it was." Fang says pulling my into a comforting hug. And for once it felt like I would be ok.

**Hey guys, **

**Here's another chapter. Yay! Please review. And once again sorry for any spelling and grammar issues. My bad. I'm sorry it took a while but I got busy. I'll try to post again soon. Read on.**

**- wishes**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 (Back to how it all began)

_Run! Come on, run! You know you can do it._

I gulped deep lungful's of air. My brain was on hyper-drive; I was racing for my life. My one goal was to escape. Nothing else mattered.

All I had to do was get away from the blood thirsty Erasers. I had never been this far from the School before.

_Run. You're faster than they are. You can out run anyone._

They were getting closer. Dim light filtered in through the woods in front of me – a clearing? _Please, please…_ a clearing could save me.

I burst through the trees, chest heaving, a thin sheen of cold sweat on my skin.

_Yes!_

_No – oh no!_

It wasn't a clearing. It was a cliff. There was no choice, really. If you were me, you'd have done the same thing.

I closed my eyes, held out my arms… and let myself fall over the edge of the cliff. I opened my wings and was flying, just like I had always dreamed.

I'm not gonna die today.

I jolted upright in bed, gasping, my hand over my heart. I couldn't help checking my pajamas. No red laser dot, no bullet holes. I fell back on my bed, limp with relief.

_Crap! Not this again!_

I got up and threw on a tank and a pair of leggings. I left my room and found that no one was awake. I would have a few moments of peace. Okay I'm having major déjà vu. I looked out the window and thought of how this all started. Before Dylan, before running, before the School took Angel, before New York. Yep those were the days.

I was looking for food in the kitchen when I heard sleepy shuffling behind me.

"Mornin', Max."

"Morning Gazzy." I say as the fifteen-year-old boy slumped over to the table. I went over and rubbed his back before kissing the top of his head. He blinked up at me from his seat.

"What's for breakfast?" he asked me, sitting up in his seat.

"Um, it's a surprise." I had no idea.

"You don't know yet do you?"

"No"

"I'll pour juice." He offered, getting up.

Iggy soon joined us. With closed eyes he flopped onto my couch with perfect aim.

"Hey, Ig, rise and shine." I say, smiling at the memory of our daily problem with Iggy's sleepy-ness.

"Fucking bite me." He said into the cushion.

"Fine, miss breakfast."

I start to look for food once again when I feel the back of my neck prickle. I straightened and spun around.

"Would you quit that?" I ask. Fang, being Fang, had snuck into the kitchen silently and out of nowhere.

"Quit what?" he asks in a monotone voice. "Breathing?"

I rolled my eyes. "You know what." Fang smiled.

"Just like old times." He chuckles.

After a minute Iggy got up. "I'll make eggs." He announces.

When I looked around I saw that breakfast was in the works. "Fang? You set the table I'll go get Nudge and Angel."

"And we're back to being your slaves." He jokes.

"Shut up." When I got into the small room Nudge was tangled in her sheets. Not all that shocking.

"Nudge, sweetie, up and at 'em. Breakfast in ten." I say shaking her awake. She rolled out of bed as I went to the window seat that Angel was sitting on.

"You're all ready." I smile at her.

"Always." She smiles sweetly at me. "Am I still your favorite?" we both laugh.

"Yep, and you always will be." She hugged me before we headed back to the kitchen. As I got in, Iggy was putting food on the table, Nudge was talking Gazzy's ear off, and Fang was getting glasses. Angel sat between he brother and Nudge, Iggy sat beside Gazzy, I sat next to Nudge and Fang sat between Iggy and I.

"Oh my god." I said suddenly.

"What?" Gazzy asks.

"No way!" Angel screamed, obviously reading my mind.

"Crazy right?" I ask her before eating some eggs.

"Unbelievable." She laughs.

"Would you two tell us what's going on?" Iggy whined. He's worse in the morning than I am.

"Oh nothing…" I say before Angel and I start breaking down laughing.

**Yay a new chapter. sorry for the wait even if it was only a couple of weeks. if you guys didn't get this chapter I suggest going back to the first book... so any way, this chapter wasn't very original, actually I used J.P.'s chapters from the first book and adjusted it a little for this so if you didn't like it blame him, if you did then yay J.P. Please review and let me know what you think or if you have any suggestions of what you think should happen. oh and before I forget i'm helping my friend write her Fan Fic a little and it's a transformer/avenger fic if you're into that. it's called "Till the Day I Die" by Princess Nightmare99. so there's that. love you guys and seriously if you like this review.**

**-Wishes**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter7 (Getting back to the good ole days)

"Max… hey Max…" Iggy says poking my side as we watched Once Upon a Time. It happened to be Nudge's night to pick the show.

"Max! This show sucks, can we please change the goddam channel. There's a game on." He whines.

"Shut it Iggy. You just can't appreciate the amazing plot and characters. And Colin O'Donohue is so gorgeous." Nudge squeals.

"And I give a crap why?" he asks.

"Because if you don't shut up soon I will kick your ass." I snap. Iggy grumbled something under his breath.

"What the hell are you people watching?" Fang says, appearing from nowhere and scaring me.

"Dude you need to stop doing that!" I yell. He jumps over the back of the couch and sits next to me.

"Why does it scare you?" he smirks. I glared at him.

"No but I'm not used to it anymore."

"So yes?"

"Shut up." I hiss. As we sit in silence we watched the show.

"Wow I really need to get my own place." The main character, Emma, says.

"Amen." I huff.

"Awe, come on. You know you love us." Iggy says wrapping an arm around me.

"No I love Angel and Nudge. The rest of you can leave." I say shoving him.

"Rude!"

"Awe thanks Maxie." Angel says coming to sit in my lap.

"Ange, I love you but you are way too big for this." I push her off and onto Fang.

"Hey Fangles." She says smiling up at him.

"Hey Max, you should switch spots with Angel." Gazzy smirked. I threw a pillow at him as he cackled.

"Although I love the idea," Fang starts, smiling at me, "Max will probably kill you if you don't run." Gazzy's eyes grow before he runs down the hall.

"I really wish you hadn't warned him." I grumble.

"But I did so too bad." He smirks.

When the show ends Nudge and Angel go to bed followed by Iggy. Gazzy never came back so I'm guessing he fell asleep. That left Fang and I to watch T.V. Great…

"I'm watching Flash. Don't try stopping me." I say grabbing the remote and pulling up the DVR.

"Cool, and here I thought you'd put something stupid on like Switched at Birth."

"First of all that show is amazing, partially because their lives suck more than mine, but still and second, how do you even know about that show?" I say turning on him as the shows opener starts. He shrugs.

"I live with three girls. The guys and I all hate it." I roll my eyes and go back to the show.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I was being carried to my room. I shifted and whoever was carrying me felt it.

"Shh, go back to sleep Max." Fang whispered as he pushed my bed room door open. Well now I know whose muscular arms are holding me. Forget I said that.

My head was foggy and I wasn't thinking straight. At least that's what I let myself believe.

He placed me on my bed and pulled the blankets up to cover me. He leaned down and kissed my cheek. "Night Max." he turned to leave but something stopped him that something was my hand grabbing his shirt.

"Don't go…" my voice was low and sleep ridden.

"Max I gotta go. If I don't you'll kill me in the morning." He whispered. I shake my head as I started to doze again.

"No I won't" I whisper faintly. I pulled on his shirt hard enough to catch him off balance, causing him to fall onto the bed next to me.

"Fine I'll stay but if I get yelled at in the morning we will have some serious issues." He whispers, pulling the blanket up and climbing under them. Once he was situated I found myself curling up into him. After that I passed out.

**Yay new chapter, hope you liked it. I'm trying to get better with updating but I'm kinda all over the place. next chapter should be up soon. Happy New Years and a late Happy Holiday's.**

**-Wishes**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 (ok…)

_"__No, hospi'l," Fang mumbled, his eyes still shut._

_Relief flooded through me._

_"__Fang!" I said. "How bad?"_

_"__Pre'y bad." He said fuzzily, then, groaning, he tried to shift to one side._

_"__Don't move!" I told him but he turned his head and spit blood into the sand. He raised his hand and spit something into it, then opened his eyes blearily._

_"__Tooth," he said in disgust. "Feel like crap," Fang added, touching the knots on the back of his head._

_I tried to smile. "You look like a kitty cat." I made whisker motions on my face, indicating where Ari had raked his. He looked at me sourly._

_"__Fang," I said, my voice breaking. "Just live, okay? Live and be okay."_

_With no warning, I leaned down and kissed his mouth, just like that._

I jolted up in bed. Well that was a weird dream. Nothing like the ones recently. Interesting. It's been a few days since I sleepily made Fang sleep in my bed. I'm sure that has nothing to do with my dream. Angel was probably making me remember. Her and Nudge have been trying to get us back together since they found us asleep in each other's arms. By the way, Fang was right, I did end up trying to kill him. Oh well. Iggy and Gazzy were entertained. My phone rag and I stupidly answered without checking who it was.

"Ahhhhhh!" was the first thing I heard. "Max! Jonathan's party's tonight! Are you as excited as me?" Liz yells.

"No, because I already know of three people who won't let me drink my sorrows away." I sigh.

"Who? I mean I know me and Dylan but that's two…"

"Did I not tell you that Dylan moved to New York?"

"He what?!"

"Yeah he got a job promotion and left."

"OMG Max I'm so sorry!"

"I really don't care."

"So who are the three people?"

"Well you obviously and two very over protective guys who don't even want to come."

"Wait are your friends still in town?"

"Sadly."

"Bring them."

"That was the plan. Partially because they follow me everywhere." I grumble.

"Well that will be fun. I can't wait to hear stories of little Max." Liz cried.

"No, no tonight is about Johnathan not me." I say hoping she won't push it.

"Yeah ok." She says with sarcasm dripping from her words.

"Ok what time is it starting?"

"Ten."

"Okay I'll see you then." With that I hang up the phone. I sigh and flop down onto the bed.

"Angel!"

"Gazzy!"

"Nudge!"

"Fang!"

"Don't forget the blind guy!"

"Shut up Iggy!"

"And the day begins." I whisper to myself.

"Fang! Iggy! If you're coming with me get in the car now!" I yell from the foyer.

"Why can't I come Max? Please. I won't drink. It's not like I'm Gazzy! Please!" Nudge whined.

"Sorry Nudge, she said only people over the age of 21. And either way I need someone to keep Gazzy in line and Angel from killing him. And the guys are insisting on coming with."

"I'll kill him if that means I can come. Please!"

"Ready!" Iggy and Fang say grabbing their jackets and running out the door.

"Sorry Nudgey." I say before running after them.

I hopped into the driver seat of my car and turn to the guys.

"I thought I was the girl and that girls take longer to get ready?" I say looking between the two of them.

"Well being blind I need Gazzy to help me look good for the ladies." Iggy smirks.

"You're dating my sister." I say turning to Fang.

"Oh yeah…" Iggy whispers.

"And what's your excuse?"

"It takes a lot to look this good. I don't just wake up this gorgeous." Fang smirks.

"You're both idiots."

"Agreed." They say as I pull out of my drive way.

We pulled up to the house and heard music blasting.

"Please don't embarrass me?"

"We'll see." Fang says getting out of the car. Iggy laughed and followed him.

"I mean it guys!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Fang say, brushing me off as he rings the doorbell.

"Max!" Liz says opening the door. "You're here! And wearing makeup!"

I roll my eyes and hug her on my way into the house.

"You remember Iggy right? And he's Fang, ignore any stories they tell, they're lying." I warn.

"Sure they are Maxie." She laughs shaking their hands and moves to let us in.

All of my new friends were there, dancing and drinking.

"Johnny!" I scream at the birthday boy as he trips over his own feet to come hug me

"Maxie! How's it goin'? How've you been? Isn't alcohol great?" he slurs.

"Liz… I think it's time for him to be cut off." I say around him.

"Oh please he's not even half as wasted as we were on our birthday." She says brushing it off. Yeah, Ella and Mom picked my official birthday and it happened to be the same as my best friends so yay us.

"That was because we had no body to stop us." I pointed out.

"We had Dylan." She states.

"Like Dylan could stop us." I huff.

"Fair enough." Liz shrugs knowing it's true.

"So Max got wasted?" Iggy says looking towards me.

"Yes, on my twenty-first birthday I got drunk off my ass and did some very stupid things causing Dylan and Liz to never allow me to drink alcohol ever." I say.

"Yeah that surprised me. I thought Dylan would want to keep you drunk after that." Liz laughed.

"Yeah well tonight I get to drink cause I know Iggy wants to see me drunk, not that that's really possible, and you don't have Dylan to help you stop me." I smirk at Liz as I literally skip over to the cooler and grabbed a Mike's hard lemonade.

I opened it and as my lips were about to touch the mouth of the bottle it was swiftly taken from my grasp.

"You can get this back when you tell me what happened." Fang says holding the drink out of my grasp.

"Nothing you need to know about now give it." I say reaching for the drink.

He smirked when I failed to get it then chugged it in one gulp.

"I truly hate you." I growl.

"Love you too, Maxie Pad." He smirks again and I punch him harder than I would almost anyone else could and he just laughed. I sigh and turn to grab another and keep it away from Fang.

"Seriously though what did you do?" He asked leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest.

"Not saying," I sing as I turn to join the party.

"Come on…. I really want to know." He begged. Wait Fang begging? OMG the apocalypse has come.

"No."

"Fine I'll ask once you're drunk." He smirks.

"I'm not getting drunk." I smirk back.

"Then what was the whole thing at the door?" he asks face dropping.

"Liz and Dylan wouldn't let me have a sip of alcohol so now I'm having some, but I'm not getting drunk." I smirk.

"We'll see." He says before walking away. I was about to follow him but was stopped by my friend Macey.

"MAX!" she squealed. I flinched visible as I turned to face her. "Where have you been the past few weeks, I thought you and Dylan moved or something!"

"Well, Dylan did move but I have old friends in town for the past few weeks." I explain.

"Wait! Dylan moved? When?"

"I don't know, a few weeks ago."

"Why did no body tell me?"

"Didn't come up, I haven't seen you, you pick. I mean Liz didn't even find out until she called me this morning." I shrug.

"You seem like you don't even care." She practically screamed.

"Um, maybe because I don't?" she gaped at me for a minute.

"Hey! Max! Get over here!" Fang yelled from a group of my friends all playing beer pong.

"No way! You just want me to get drunk!" I snap at him.

"Maybe, but come on!" I roll my eyes and turn back to Macey.

"Who is that gorgeous Adonis?" she says batting her eyes in Fang's direction.

"That's Fang, he's one of the friends I mentioned earlier.

"Max! Get over here and lose too the blind guy like the sucker you are!" Iggy yelled from next to Fang.

"And there is another one I sigh." Then I turn, with Macey by my side, and strut over to Fang and Iggy. All the guys that were already drunk gawked at me slightly, the dress Nudge had forced me into before realizing she couldn't come was amazing, even I liked it.

"Please, I could beat both you boys without a problem." I say smirking at the boys.

"Is that a bet?" Fang smirked.

"You're on Vamp Tooth. Hope you like losing to a girl." I turn to go to the other end of the table then stop and turn to Fang. "Oh wait, I already know you do." I smirk and walk to the other end of the table.

"Okay so do I get to play or is it just you two?" Iggy asks.

"I think Iggy should play, Max can use all the help she can get." Fang smirked.

"Funny I was gonna say about you Fang." I smile as the crowd now surrounding us made burn noises.

"Okay, Max is my favorite again." Iggy deemed as he took his place beside Fang.

"Can we just play?" Fang asks.

"Let's." I say ready to beat them, once again.

"Chug it Fang!" I yell after getting another ball into a cup. Iggy had passed out a half hour ago and Fang and I were still going at it.

"Ok, Max get ready to drink!" he yelled when he finished his cup. So far I only had five cups, where Iggy and Fang had had at least ten each, probably more, I stopped counting.

Fang took his shot and missed the cup. "Give up yet?" I asked him.

"Are you drunk yet?"

"No."

"Then no." he tried again and got it. I drank the cup and put it down in time to see Iggy ready to hurl.

"Uh, Fang, I think we should take Iggy home, look at him." I say pointing to our friend curled on the floor slowly turning green.

"Fine if you admit defeat." He smiled. Macey and Liz looked at each other then back at him.

"Dude you lost give up." They both snap. Right then Iggy jumped up and bolted into the bathroom.

"Looks like we have a while." I sigh.

"I give up, if I don't I'll be in there with him pretty soon." Fang says admitting defeat.

"Ha, you lose to me once again!" I taunt as we move away from the table.

"Yeah, whatever." He mumbled as he swayed with every step.

"You are really drunk right now; I don't think you'll remember any of this."

"I'm not drunk, you're just blurry." He says stumbling.

"Almost fall over there?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure."

"Okay, I think you need some fresh air." I say steadying him before taking him out back. He sat in a chair.

"I'm not that drunk." He slurred.

"Sure you aren't." I say rolling my eyes.

"I'm not."

"Okay sure Fang." I turn to walk back inside but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into his lap.

Now normally I'd be pissed and kick his ass a little, but I had quite a bit of alcohol in my system so instead I started giggling like an idiot. He smiled and started laughing too.

"We are so drunk." I laugh.

"Not as bad as Iggy." He laughed. I don't even remember the rest of the conversation all I know is that the next thing I remember is Fang's lips on mine.

**Dun, dun, dun. What will happen? Okay, I realize that was very cliché but I don't care. So Fax is starting ish. And yes I did sort of, maybe, absolutely stole some lines from Pitch Perfect, but it just fit so well. So yeah. Hope you liked it. I'll try to update soon.**

**-Wishes**


End file.
